Pułapka (Skyrim)
Pułapka – opowieść biedaka, który pewnego wieczoru z głodu ukradł parę sztuk złota, by będąc ściganym, wpaść w łapska stworzeń nocy. Treść Pułapka autor nieznany Widziałem złoto, więc je wziąłem. Wiem, że ktoś inny mógłby tego nie zrobić, czasem przypominam sobie chwilę, kiedy je ujrzałem i zabrałem. Byłem głodny, rozumiecie? Cóż za ironia. Poza złotem i głodem nie pamiętam wiele więcej z tej nocy. Nie pamiętam nazwy tawerny ani nawet wioski, ale zdaje się, że było to gdzieś w południowym Vvardenfell. Nie mam pewności. Przez jakiś czas siedziałem otępiały na krześle, myśli koncentrując jedynie na bólu brzucha. Jeśli ktoś nigdy nie zaznał głodu, takiego, podczas którego nie je się wiele dni, nie zrozumie. Nie można skupić się na niczym. Mój umysł obudził się dopiero wtedy, gdy postać obok mnie wstała od stołu, by iść po kufel, zostawiając kupkę złotych monet. Od tamtej chwili wszystko pamiętam doskonale. Mój wzrok wlepiony w złoto. Moje oczy zerkające na plecy obcego, spokojnie podchodzącego do barmanki. Moją rękę sięgającą po monety. Złoto w mojej kieszeni. Wstaję od stołu, wychodzę. Oglądam się na sekundę. Obcy na mnie patrzy. Ma kaptur, ale czuję, że na mnie patrzy. Przysięgam, że się uśmiechał. Wybiegłem na ulicę i przykucnąłem za jakimiś beczkami, czekając na pościg. Oto korzyść z uciekania całe życie przed strażnikami - wiem, jak zniknąć. Czekałem tam przez niemal godzinę, cierpiąc coraz bardziej z głodu. Widzicie, obudziłem się i miałem pieniądze na prawdziwą ucztę. Świadomość tego była dla mnie torturą. Gdy w końcu stanąłem na nogi, niemal zemdlałem. Miałem dość energii, by dojść na drugi koniec wioski do zapuszczonej tawerny i paść na stolik. Musiałem stracić na moment przytomność, potem dobiegły mnie słowa barmanki. „Coś do jedzenia, sera?" Objadłem się pieczenią i ciastami, wychyliłem wielkie, dymiące kufle piwa. Gdy mgła niemal śmiertelnego głodu zaczęła się rozwiewać, podniosłem wzrok znad talerza i ujrzałem przyglądającego mi się nieznajomego w złotej masce, odbijającej światło księżyca dobiegające z okna. Nosił czarną skórzaną zbroję i był innej postury niż mężczyzna, którego okradłem, nie miałem jednak wątpliwości, że on wie. Zapłaciłem szybko za posiłek i wyszedłem. Unikałem obrzeży wioski, idąc przez brukowany dziedziniec otoczony zaniedbanymi chłopskimi chatami. Z żadnego okna ni drzwi nie dobiegało ani jedno światło. Ulice były puste. Nie mogłem znaleźć kryjówki, więc poszedłem drogą wiodącą z miejscowości - w dzicz. Wcześniej do czynu pchał mnie głód, teraz zaś coś, co uznałem za bicz sumienia. A może już wtedy był to strach? Upadłem dwa razy, biegnąc ciemną ścieżką, nieprzywykły do nierówności i wertepów. Dźwięki wydawane przez zwierzęta, wcześniej niesłyszalne, teraz drażniły me uszy. W ciemności było też coś jeszcze. Coś, co mnie ścigało. Przy drodze stał niski murek, za którym się schowałem. Wiedziałem dość o ukrywaniu się, by znaleźć miejsce, w którym był on niższy - nawet gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył, uznałby mnie za fragment muru. Wkrótce później usłyszałem kroki biegnących ludzi, którzy zatrzymali się obok mnie. Przez moment słychać było szepty, a następnie jeden z nich pobiegł z powrotem w stronę wsi. Później zapadła cisza. Po kilku minutach wyjrzałem zza muru. Na drodze stała kobieta w ciemnobrązowym płaszczu, kwefie i woalu. Po drugiej stronie drogę do miasteczka blokował rycerz odziany w ciemną zbroję. Nie widziałem ich twarzy. Na moment zamarłem, nie wiedząc, czy którekolwiek mnie dostrzegło. „Uciekaj" - powiedziała kobieta martwym głosem. Wzgórze za moimi plecami było zbyt strome, więc przeskoczyłem przez mur i drogę dwoma susami. Pobiegłem w głąb mrocznego lasu, słysząc przeklęty brzęk złota w mojej kieszeni. Wiedziałem, że ten hałas na pewno słyszą moi prześladowcy, ale bardziej obchodziło mnie zwiększenie dystansu niż zachowanie ciszy. W powietrzu krążyły chmury popiołu, wiedziałem jednak, że nadal jest zbyt jasno, by się ukryć. Biegłem i biegłem, póki nie poczułem krwi uderzającej mi do serca i głowy, błagających o odpoczynek. Znajdowałem się na skraju lasu oddzielony płytkim strumieniem od wielkiego, rozsypującego się domu otoczonego płotem. Za mną słychać było ciężkie kroki pogoni. Na południu, w dole strumienia, chlapanie kogoś zbliżającego się w moim kierunku. Nie miałem wyboru. Na poły skoczyłem, na poły wpadłem w błoto i wyszedłem na drugim brzegu. Przeturlałem się pod płotem i pobiegłem przez otwarte pole w stronę domu. Odwracając głowę, ujrzałem przy słupkach płotu siedem cienistych postaci. Odzianego w płaszcz człowieka, którego okradłem. Mężczyznę w złotej masce. Kobietę w woalu. Mrocznego rycerza. Trójkę innych, którzy mnie ścigali, ale których nigdy nie widziałem. A myślałem, że to ja pozostaję tu niezauważony. Księżyc ukrył się za chmurą popiołu i jedynie gwiazdy dawały słabe światło, gdy zbliżałem się do drzwi ruiny. Zatrzasnąłem i zaryglowałem je za sobą, ale wiedziałem, że nie zda się to na wiele. Rozejrzałem się po zniszczonym wnętrzu, szukając kryjówki. Zakamarka, niszy, w której mogłem, siedząc nieruchomo, pozostać niezauważony. Oparty o ścianę roztrzaskany stół wydawał się idealny. Wczołgałem się pod niego i podskoczyłem, gdy coś poruszyło się i usłyszałem głos przerażonego starca. „Kto tu?" „W porządku - szepnąłem - nie jestem jednym z nich". Jego pomarszczona i poskręcana ręka wynurzyła się z ciemności i chwyciła mnie za ramię. Natychmiast poczułem ogarniającą mnie senność, z którą nie miałem jak walczyć. Okropna twarz starca, twarz głodnego trupa, ukazała się wraz ze światłem księżyca, które padło przez wybite okno. Jego szpon wciąż mnie trzymał. Upadłem, czując otaczającą mnie śmierć. Stół został odrzucony. Stało przede mną siedmiu myśliwych i z tuzin innych. Nie, to nie byli myśliwi, a ogary, które wypędzały mnie z każdej kryjówki, umiejętnie pchając mnie prosto w leże prawdziwego łowcy. Wiek uczynił starca słabym, nie tak szybkim jak niegdyś. Stępił maszynę do zabijania. „Proszę..." - powiedziałem. Tylko tyle zdołałem z siebie wydusić. Skorzystawszy z tego, co miałem do zaoferowania, okazał mi miłosierdzie. W pewnym sensie. Nie wypił ze mnie wszystkiego. Nie obłożył mnie klątwą bycia jednym z nich, Berne. Trzymali mnie z innymi, oszalałymi ze strachu, pielęgnując mą krew i pijąc ze mnie, gdy zechcieli. Nazywają nas bydłem. Straciłem wszelką nadzieję miesiące temu. Nie wierzę, że kiedykolwiek opuszczę wilgotną piwnicę, w której nas trzymają. Jeśli nawet ta notatka ujrzy światło dzienne - cóż z tego, skoro nie umiem wskazać, gdzie się znajduję, by mnie uratowano, nawet jeśli ktoś potrafi pokonać krwiopijców. Piszę to tylko po to, by nie postradać zmysłów i by ostrzec innych. Jest coś gorszego od bycia głodnym. To bycie jedzeniem. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki